The Thing on the Fence
by ColonelShaw
Summary: Theodore tapped the glass. The figure immediately looked to the window. Theodore shuddered and took a step back. The figure only stared. It didn’t retreat, it didn’t come forward. It only stared at Theodore, it’s orange eyes gleaming.


A/N: I only have one horror one-shot up(Night of Ouija). I plan to change that. I'm gonna try to start dishin' out one-shots this week and next week, so look out for them. Anyway, here's a new one. Enjoy

The Thing on the Fence.

The first time Theodore saw it was a Tuesday night. Theodore had had a nightmare. He laid in his bed, staring up at the ceiling. He wasn't afraid of the nightmare, he just couldn't get back to sleep. The room was silent, aside from the light snoring of his brothers.

Theodore stood up and paced the room slowly, his eyes drooping slightly. He sighed and walked over to the window. He pulled the blinds back and stared out into the night, which was barely illuminated by the small sliver of a crescent moon.

Theodore watched the night sky intently, until something caught his eye. He looked down towards the yard. A wooden fence ran along the edges of it. Sitting on the fence was a small figure.

"What the…" Theodore leaned forward and squinted. The figure sat with it's hands on either side of it, gripping the fence with what looked like hands that had four long fingers. The figure was extremely thin and wasn't wearing any clothes. It had a large head. It stared up at the house with large orange eyes.. They seemed to glow. Theodore couldn't see very well because of the dark, but it looked as though the being had no mouth.

Theodore tapped the glass. The figure immediately looked to the window. Theodore shuddered and took a step back. The figure only stared. It didn't retreat, it didn't come forward. It only stared at Theodore, it's orange eyes gleaming.

Theodore shut the blinds and quickly went to his bed. He covered himself in his blankets. The figure had looked like some kind of alien. Theodore shivered and shut his eyes, trying desperately to sleep.

The next morning, Theodore dared to look out the window again. But the thing on the fence was gone and only sunlight filled the yard.

XXX

It was there that night again. Theodore had just come upstairs to bed. He had stayed up watching a movie. Simon and Alvin were already asleep in their beds. Theodore noticed the blinds were open still from when he opened them in the morning. When he went to go close them, he spotted the thing again. This time, it wasn't staring at the house. It was staring at the window, as if it was waiting for Theodore to come and stare back.

Theodore took a deep breath. He opened the window and poked his head out.

"Get out of here," he hissed. The being only stared. The moon had gotten slightly bigger and there was more light. Theodore could definitely see that the thing had no mouth. He could also see that it was grayish in color. "Leave!" Theodore whispered. The thing only stared with its large orange eyes.

Theodore pulled his head back inside and silently shut the window. He closed the blinds and headed for his bed. He flicked off his lamp and tried to sleep. But the thought of whatever that thing was staring at his window terrified him.

Once again, in the morning, the thing on the fence was gone.

XXX

It was closer this time. Theodore looked down from the window into the yard, where the creature stood a few feet from the fence. It was hunching over slightly, but it's head was still looking at the window. It only stood. It didn't move.

Theodore had been watching it for the past week. It had remained on the fence until tonight, where it appeared in the yard, closer to the house. Theodore stared at it and it stared right back.

"What are you doing…?" Theodore mumbled to himself. The creature only stood, as still as a statue.

XXX

Every week it grew closer. Fear grew in Theodore. He new that soon, he would open the blinds and be face-to-face with it. As it grew closer, Theodore saw it clearer. It was definitely not a creature of this world. It was short, about four feet tall, and gray. It's head was abnormally large. It had four long fingers on its hands and it's feet only had two toes.

Theodore opened the blinds tonight to find that the thing was a mere seven or eight feet away from the window, staring intently inside. Theodore quickly locked the window and shut the blinds. He ran to his bed and dove under the covers, shivering like a madman.

XXX

Tonight, it will be right outside the window. Theodore knew it. So when the evening drew near, Theodore locked the window and shut the blinds. When it was time for him to go to bed, he dove under his covers and hid his eyes.

He couldn't sleep. He was horrified. He soon heard the sound of his brothers sleeping. He lay shivering in his bed. He took a chance. He peeked an eye out from under the covers and looked to the window.

The moon was full tonight and the bright shine came down from it. In the window behind the blinds was the silhouette of the thing. Theodore could see it's large eyes glowing through the blinds. He covered his eye again and tried to sleep, but the thought of the thing watching him scared him.

It was there the next night. And the night after. It remained there for four nights. Then, it was gone.

It was a cool night and Theodore lay in his bed, the covers over his face. He couldn't sleep. He sat up and looked to the window. The silhouette was gone along with the glowing eyes. Theodore let out a sigh of relief. The thing that was on the fence was gone. He rolled over and lay with his back to the window. He closed his eyes.

Something didn't feel right. Theodore opened his eyes but did not roll over. He took a deep breath. He was going to look at the window again to see if it was there. He rolled over. The creature stood at his bedside, staring at him with it's large orange eyes

Theodore opened his mouth to scream. The creature move quickly. It dashed over and clamped its hand over Theodore's mouth. "Mmm-mmm!!" The creature's hand felt cold and clammy.

Theodore stared up at the creature looming over him. The thing stared right back down. Then, the thing's head started to split. Just below it's eyes, it's face began to tear, as if it had been sealed up. Theodore looked into the tear and saw several rows of sharp teeth. This was it's mouth. "MMM!!" Theodore cried. Tears began to roll down his face.

When the thing's face stopped tearing, it stood with the opening wide. It was larger than any mouth that Theodore had ever seen. He stared down it's mouth terrified.

Then, something happened. A white sparks went of from the back of the thing's throat. "Mm?" Theodore cried. It sparked for a few seconds, like someone trying to start a fire. Theodore stared down it's throat, crying. Then, a flash of light burst from it's mouth. "MMM!!!"

Theodore was blinded. All he could see was white. He felt himself being lifted from his bed. Theodore could see nothing, he could make no noise. Theodore felt himself get carried out the window, to an unknown destination.

XXX

Simon Sat on the edge of his bed, staring at the ground. He couldn't sleep. It had been a month since Theodore disappeared and he was still depressed. He looked at Alvin, who was snoring slightly. He sighed. The police never found him. They never knew what happened to him.

Simon stood up and went to the window. He pulled the blinds back and stared out at the night sky, which was lit up by a sliver of a crescent moon. He sighed. His eye caught sight of something. He looked down at the fence. A figure sat on it, staring up at the house.

"Who the heck-?" Simon leaned forward. His forehead rested on the glass and his glasses clinked against it. The figure looked up at the sound. It sat with it's hands on either side of it, gripping the fence with what looked like hands that had four long fingers. It stared up at the window- _up at him_- with large, glowing orange eyes.


End file.
